Eternal Call (Final Fantasy VII X DMC: Devil May Cry)
by LunaticFiction
Summary: "AVALANCHE and Shinra thought Aerith was the last Cetra. That's where they're wrong. I have one with me and I am not gonna let anyone know he's one. Even the devil." Cross doesn't know his purpose and he's scared that maybe it's summoning one of the two worst evil in the universe. Sephiroth or Vergil.
1. Prologue

The events in this book happened right after Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and everything in here is a fan-fiction. I hope you like the first chapter. Pardon for the errors, it's 4 am! I just have to get this off my mind. AC. BC. CC. DC. Eternal Call.

[Reno's P.O.V]

Rude, Tseng and I had a drinking session last night. I don't know what pushed Rude to drink that much but we all know him. He's just full of surprises. The drink was pretty hard, few shots and I can already feel the boost but I made sure that I keep my guard because let's face it, the slum is just full of thieves. I woke up grimacing at the sunlight striking over my window. I wonder who opened my curtains...

Right...

_It was me..._

Since I can't find my door keys, I jumped inside.

That's it. I will never drink on Sunday nights. It's just the worst because you wake up and it's Monday and having a hang over on Mondays sucks big time.

I stayed at my bed for awhile staring at the ceiling fan. Sigh. All my life I've been serving Shinra and had been loyal to them. Surprisingly they give me back the favor. Look at me. I have my own apartment and I live peacefully above the slum. But yeah, it quite sucks too because almost all of our missions occur below the plate. I wonder what Shinra will do next. Right now, I can't think of any possible mission for us. After that Geo-stigma incident and Sephiroth remnants and shit, I guess it was over for now. After fighting Yazoo and Loz, I swore to myself that I will never ever befriend anyone who has a white hair or a grey hair. They all end up a disaster. And yes I am talking to Sephiroth.

If you're still alive.

_Which I hope not..._

Mehe.

I decided to leave my bed and head to my wash room. Ugh. My breath stinks. Hmm... I still got the guns and the abs. HA! I'm still hot. After washing I checked my phone. Hmm... I have four missed calls from Elaina. I wonder what's up with them now. I dialed her number and called her.

_Ringing..._

_Ringing..._

_Ringing..._

_"Hello? Reno? Are you awake?"_

"Would I be calling you if I'm not?"

"_Hmmm... touche. Well anyway, assuming that you already saw my missed calls, I want you to come here at the base._"

"So you're the boss now?"

"_Reno..._" She sighed. Ha! Typical reaction of Elaina. I know I know, I'm the slow and the naughty type but at least I'm not a bad guy. "_Just come here... We have an important mission._"

"What about it?"

"_It's about the ancient._"

My eyes popped and my heart throbbed as if I'm about to puke. Another ancient?! If I have a coffee in my mouth I'd spit it out. I should get to the base immediately. This is serious. I walked out of my apartment and went to the parking lot to ride my bike. The engines roared and I drive myself to the base. It was a little traffic but that's just because it's Monday and everyone is back to their work. Half of these citizens work for Shinra. Including me. I reached the base and I guess I'm a little late.

"Good. Now we can start." Tseng said.

Rufus entered the room. It's quite surprising now to see Rufus walking with his own feet and all of his casts gone. We all vowed as he did the same. "I called you today because you have a new mission. Just so you know, Shinra's Technologies have been searching for sightings. Sightings of an ancient. Since Aerith's death, we couldn't possibly believe that she could be the last ancient. As the boss myself, my mind is always open for possibilities and I don't give up that easily. So since the incident last time, I started searching for another and last Saturday night, my censors tingled. There's another threat to this planet and Shinra. Not saying that the Cetra is the threat. It's Sephiroth's rebirth we're worried. And that's the ancient. My censors didn't know how many or where but he or she is around Midgar. So guys, you know what to do. Find that ancient, bring them to me."

"Geez... It just doesn't stop isn't it?" I said lazily.

"Well, at least we have something to do. I can never imagine myself in a vacation." Tseng muttered.

"You guys are workaholics! Ever heard of the _beach?_"

"What? And check on Elaina again? Reno, everybody knows you're no fun at beaches." Rude shook his head as I shrug.

"First of all, I have no interest with Elaina and second, I can be a real fun guy to be with at the beach." I defended.

"If you guys can shut up for an hour that would be great." Elaina sighed.

I mimicked her and nudge her with my elbow. "Say, if we find that ancient, we'll have a huge paycheck."

"What does that have to do with me?" Elaina raised her brow.

"Uh... Nothing?"

"F*ck off." She waved as I giggle. "Hey Reno, you go check the sector 5 slums. Tseng, Sector 6. Rude, Sector 3 and I'll take of the rest." Elaina smiled.

"Okay... See you!" I said cheerfully as we go on our own choppers. Well that's how rich Shinra is. The pilot did a turn and now heading to Sector 5. I don't know why but compare to all the slums in these sectors, I liked Sector 5 the most. Well the church to be more specific. I've been there several times, it was just peaceful and I loved it. I love the smell and the temperature was just fine. I remember seeing Aerith and Cloud running away from me and my soldiers. But all of that was settled. AVALANCHE and The Turks are in good terms, for now. If they know something about the ancient and if they are planning to take it away from us then it's a fight. We have to look for it and make it quick. Cetras don't grow on trees. Though they can grow trees. HA! Fooling with myself. I shrugged the thought away and focus on my landing. I dropped the rope and jumped towards the church. I landed smoothly without a trace. I opened the door and inhaled the smell of the flowers. This is my guilty pleasure. I love nature and stuff. Flashy stuff and that sort of a thing? I've grown tired of it. I walk around, not really doing my job well, after another minute I sat at the bench there and just stare at the flowers.

That's when I saw something...

No... Not something. _Someone..._

When I was about to open my mouth the figure disappeared. Geez... Is that a ghost? I swear I saw it walking...

I look up the ceiling as my ears starts to hear something from above and it's coming fast. I prepared myself for battle when a figure of a man fell from the ceiling straight towards the flower bed.

What? I quickly checked the guy if he's alright and also my baton because you may never know.

Wait... NO WAY!

A grey haired man!

My instincts said to run but I can't. He looks different and weird. Oh shit! Don't tell me he's another Sephiroth! I can't handle another one!

Until...

"Help..."

I froze.


	2. Chapter 1

Reno's P.O.V

"Ugh..." He shook his head.

"Hey! You! Are you a Sephiroth Remnant?" I poke his head with a stick. He looked surprise but at the same time annoyed by the way I treated him.

"Don't treat me as if I'm an extra-terrestrial being!" He hissed. Not realizing what he just did, another headache made it's way again. "Help..." Panic coursed through my mind I quickly grabbed him and put him on a bench somewhere inside the church.

"What happened to you?" I said, starting to worry about him. His breathing became uncomfortable. "Hey! Take it easy."

"I..." He flinched. "Don't know..."

"You don't look like you're from Midgar that's for sure." I said, observing his edgy features. His white hair flowing like Sephiroth's, but his eyes are different. I find it somehow fascinating because on the left eye it's red then on the right is green and it has a faint glow because of his pale skin.

He sat up and smiled at me. "Thanks though." He stands up. Geez. He's quite short too.

"What happened to you back there? That fall quite hurts. But seeing your condition now, I assume you're used to it."

"To be completely honest... I don't know. But I'm about to figure it out. Okay, I'll see you... Red head." He waves and in just one second he was out of my sight. I gasped. Is that real? Or it's just a ghost? Weird. I swear this church is full of surprises. That's why I like it.

**CHAPTER 1 **

My name is Cross and that is all I can remember so far. I just opened my eyes and realize that I was falling from the sky. Surprisingly, I didn't feel the pain of falling. I don't know where am I but according to the Red-haired guy, I'm on Midgar. Weird. The last one came from here too. I wonder what happened to her.

_Sephiroth Remnant..._

Who is he?

Right now I'm on the street of Sector... I'm not really sure but people here are weird. They look at me as if I'm weird or something. I think I remind them of someone but who cares what they think? Anyway, I shook the thought away, I'm getting tired and mentally drained so I look out for a place that I can barge in. Hmmm... Where to go. Then I saw a sign.

_7th Heaven._

Intrigued by the name, I walked in. Oh... It's... a bar or something like that. I grimaced. Wrong place. I hate the smell of people so I walked out but bumped into something hard and fell.  
"Ow!" The wall groaned.

Oh...

It's not a wall.

It's a chocobo! Yey!

_But Chocobos don't speak._

Same to the wall. Duhh.

_Disappointments..._

I shook my head. Ugh! Shut up mind.

Yep... I talk to myself.

Geez... What am I?

"Hey... Are you alright?" The guy I bumped into offered his hand and I grabbed it.

"Still on one piece." I smiled. "You have a pretty hard chest that's for sure." I said to the Chocobo guy.

"Apologies. You look... different. Are you from this sector?" He asked.

"No... Why? Do I remind you of someone?"

"No... it's just that I don't see someone with that kind of eyes." My brow quirked.

"Thanks. I take that as a compliment."

"Cloud!" Someone squealed at my back. I'm not Cloud. A kid appeared on my side.

"Marlene..." He muttered and smiled. Most beautiful smile so far. I smiled too.

"Who's your friend?" Another girl appeared. This time, same as my age and the chocobo guy.

"Uhmm... I'm not his friend. We just bumped into each other. Okay bye."

"Wait..." The Chocobo guy said. "You look pretty lost and no offense, screwed up. Would you like a place to stay for awhile?"

"Do you have friends from here?" The girl with huge breast asked.

"Are you from here?" Marlene, the kid, asked.

"Okay... One question at a time." I giggled. Well, I have no place to go so I just nod. "Okay... I'll take that offer." I smiled and the girl smiled.

"Tifa... My name is Tifa." The girl with huge breast greeted me. "This is Cloud." The chocobo guy. "and Marlene." I smiled at Marlene. She reminds me of someone.

_Someone I knew from my Promise Land..._

"Cross. My name is Cross. And sadly I can't answer any of your question. I just fell from the sky and found myself lying in a bed full of flowers."

"You mean the Church?" Tifa asked.

"Oh... Is that what it is?" I giggled. Suddenly, my heart throbbed and my headache from the fall came back and my sight faded away.

_"What am I?"_

_You are a Cetra. _

_"I know... But what makes me so special from the rest?"_

_You were revived._

_"By whom?!" I said getting impatient._

_By him..._

And that's when my eyes opened. I realized that my breathing became uncomfortable and that everything was just a dream. I look around my surrounding. Oh... I'm in a room. I guess this is the place that Cloud (right?) was talking about. My headache is still there but it doesn't hurt compare to the one I felt awhile ago. I sighed. Who was I talking too in my dreams? I know I'm a Cetra but that doesn't do anything. Who revived me? Who's him?

"Are you alright? You're sweating!" Someone gasped beside me. It's Cloud. His eyes are full of worries.

I smiled at him. "Nightmares. It's just... Nightmares."

"Drink this." He gave me a glass of water.

"Thanks. Hey... Thanks for giving me a place to stay, to be honest, I don't know where I came from. I don't know who to trust but my instinct brought me here. I was about to walk away because of the people and the smell of the licorice but I met you and Tifa. My instincts are never wrong." I muttered.

"Well, the least you can do is tell me your name."

"Cross..."

"Well, wherever you came from, you don't look like you belong..."

"Here?" I continued.

"Yes."

"Well, I still don't know what my mission is. Can you guys make me stay for awhile while I figure out what's my purpose?"

He looked quite amused by my weird dialogues.

"Do me a favor..."

"Anything." I said.

"When you find out what it is, can you tell me?"

"Sure... If I make it out alive."

"Why? Are you a criminal?"

"No. But people want me." I looked at my hands focusing my flowing energy on it. The energy is starting to condense on my hands, I can feel the heartbeat of the energy. The whole room seem to glow because of this and Cloud looks stunned.

"Is that Mako Energy?" Cloud gasped. He looks cute when gasping.

"That's what you guys call it? I call it _Green-Light._" After a dilly-dally second a glowing rock formed on my wrist. "Here. Take this. As a gift of gratitude." I gave him my self-made Materia. I find it easy to make but it drains me for a second but it's worth it. I hand it to the surprised Cloud and he observed it as if it's a holy rock from outer space. "Don't look so surprise. That's a Materia but I think it doesn't do anything but she told me that when the time comes it can come in handy. Keep it." I smiled at him.

"W-w-who... Who's... Who's she?"

"I'm not sure but I can hear her."

He froze.

"Cloud? Are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 2

[_**RENO'S P.O.V**_]

Cetra... Cetra... I sighed. I think I just saw one, but still skeptical about it. I breathed."Hey! Tseng! How do I know if it's a Cetra... or nah?" I grimaced. I saw that on Vine. It just crawls in your mind and influence you. _Internet._

"They can use magic without Materia. Some can have their own Mako Energy and condensed it themselves to have Materia. These creatures are something to look up to."

"I see..."

"Why?" Tseng with his suspicious look.

"What why? I'm just making sure. I didn't see anyone suspicious." I lied. I don't know why but it just came right out off my mouth. I'm gonna be in big trouble. Yes, he is suspicious but I don't want to tell Tseng if I'm not really sure, the guy I saw looks really fragile and innocent.

_But that's what they are..._

I just have this urging feeling to hide him from them, if ever he's a Cetra. I won't bother him but I won't save him either. Let Elena and Rude do the kidnapping. I'm just gonna pretend I didn't see him. I can't hurt him. I don't why but I have a feeling that it will just repeat again. They found the Cetra, Shinra will experiment, try to abuse the power and make people think that Shinra is a good company. I don't want that. But who am I? I'm just a Turk and nothing more. I'm not a 1st class soldier. I'm not Sephiroth, Angeal or Genesis. I'm never gonna be like them and I have no power to speak what's inside my mind. I'm just a dumb ol'crazy red haired with no freckles guy. I sighed.y

"Something bothering you?" Tseng asked.

"Not really." I lied again.

[_**Cross' P.O.V**_]

Cloud was still dumbfounded about my little revelation awhile ago. His mouth still hanging open, holding the materia on his hands. I giggled and nudge him with my elbow. Right now we're on the church, well he lives here too. I didn't know that. I told him I should stay with him because I can't stay at the bar. It's boring there. He looks at me and sighed.

"You're a threat to this world." Cloud muttered. I look down. No... I'm not.

"Why does everybody think of me like that?" I said quite irritated. "Yesterday, I saw a man here when I fell. He poked me with a stick, as if I'm an extraterrestrial being. I'm quite offended. I'm a Cetra I know but I'm not like the others... Well that's what all we say, but it's true."

"I'm sorry." We sat at the flowerbed. Sometime we're gonna have a picnic but now is not a good time. I still don't know my mission, why was I summoned and where did I came from. I still have no answer to their question.

"It's fine."

"Who's the guy you saw yesterday?"

"I didn't have a chance to ask his name but he looks like a chicken, not a chocobo like you." I giggled. He rolled his eyes as if he gets a lot of that in his past life. "He has a red hair."

His eyes popped. "Reno?"

"Oh that was his name?"

"That was my name." Someone barged in from the front door. Oh! It was him! Cloud shot a look at him. Why is he alarmed?

"Wanna be my body guard for awhile?" Cloud asked me. Confuse I just nod and giggled. Am I turning into a stereotype blond girl now? HA! Kidding. Not all blonds are dumb.

"Actually... I came here to help. Yesterday till now, your presence bothered me and I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking if you're the Cetra Rufus was talking about and now I am right. But!" He added before Cloud had a chance to speak. "But... I didn't tell them... I think doing that again is a mistake. I don't want it to happen again." Reno walked towards us. Cloud gripping through his sword. "Don't bother fighting me, I don't have any bad intentions."

"He's right." I said cutting Cloud. I can hear his heartbeat. He's not lying. Cloud looks into my eyes, reassuring me if my decisions are correct. "He's right..." I nod.

"Well then. What are you doing here?"

"Well. I have a mission. To find the Cetra, seems like I found it. But they don't have a chance. I'm not gonna let anyone know he's one. You can trust me on this. I'm willing to help."

"Thanks Reno. You're a good guy." I smiled at him. He winked at me. Blushes are made. Suddenly Cloud pulls me out of the flowerbed and threw me at the side and covered me. An object fell from the sky towards the flowerbed and created a shock wave, making Cloud grunt. I panted, bewildered by the events I look at the center through Cloud's shoulders and saw a tall tanned man with a black hair and a red coat. He points his gun at Reno and without hesitation I rushed towards the strange guy and threw him at the wall. My eyes popped by the strength I have. I pointed him my palm, generating my energy and shoots at him but he avoided it quickly, not less than a minute, he was behind me, his gun at my head but Cloud was also fast, his sword on his neck. Now it's a train wreck. The guy kicks Cloud's sword and now he was on the roof. He's fast.

"Who are you?" Reno shouts.

"The fuck do you care? I'm here for the kid." I noticed his red amulet. I have the same. Could it be?

"Dante..." I muttered. Now I can remember.


	4. Chapter 3

[_**Cross' P.O.V**_]

"What do you remember?" Cloud shook me as I mentally slap myself from my day dream.

"I forgot." I said stupidly. Cloud scratched the back of his neck. I sighed. To be completely honest, what I remembered awhile ago was just Dante. I know what he is but about me? I forgot. I don't remember anything. Dante vanished after Cloud mocked him, he said he was not in the mood for a fight which is new for me. _Dante always want to fight. _He's reckless and dumb at times. All he did was shoot and slash and bam. No wonder my father hated him.

_Wait... what?_

Father...

Who's my father?

"My father." I said shocked.

"What about him?"

"I don't know. I guess I have to figure that out. It'll take time."

"You have to make it fast because I don't like what's happening around Midgar. That Dante... I don't like him."

"Don't worry, you'll get use to him"

"How do you know him?"

"I don't know. But I just do."

"Damn it. I assume you came from whatever he came from too huh?"

"Maybe."

"What is he?"

"He's a demon."

"Was that suppose to be an idiomatic expression or..."

"He's a real demon."

"And I'm pissed."

"Hey Cloud. You're aware that I can read people's mind right?"

"No."

"Well now you know. And people here. I don't like what they are thinking about me." Cloud looked around. We're at this weird slum but there are people watching us. "Sephiroth."

Cloud flinched when he heard the name. "Tell me. Tell me you're not his clone."

"Who's he? Is he some kind of a... God?"

"A wannabe. He tried to destroy this planet."

"That's sick. Sicker than the people I remember, some people just want to rule but he's actually destroying it. That's twisted. I'm not him."

"I trust you."

"WATCH OUT!" Someone shouted. A missile was heading towards us but a shuriken prevented it resulting a threatening explosion attracting people.

"What was that?" Cloud gets his sword and blocked the bullets coming towards us. Someone is trying to kill us. Feeling helpless I grabbed something hard. Pebbles. Geez, how is this going to work? Better than nothing. Cloud striked the figure that tried to kill us but it was so fast that with a blink it was gone. The person who threw the shuriken threw it again towards North and luckily we heard a loud screeching groan. It was a bullseye.

"Yuffie!" Cloud followed the girl towards the figure, I followed them, holding the pebbles.

"Cloud watch out!" As I heard a loud thud on the ground, it was Dante again, there's two of them? Dante used his skills and launched an electric shock on the ground, Cloud with the same style, copied his skill and it was a tie. What a power. I threw my pebbles towards Dante and with my surprise, the pebbles turned into small metals that substitutes as a bullet and hit Dante on the chest. Meanwhile Yuffie caught the figure and it was a lady with a bazooka! Yuffie caught off guard and the lady used the opportunity to nudged her in the face, she aimed her bazooka at Cloud, my instincts are tingling, a new power surrounded my system and prevent the bazooka from hitting Cloud with the use of my... samurai?

"Sephiroth?!" Yuffie screamed! "You're alive?!"

"You stupid bitch, that's Vergil!" Lady responds but she quickly regained her position and shoots at me.

What? Vergil?

"ENOUGH!"I screamed and in my surprise, time stopped. Everybody stopped moving.

_Except me._

I know who I am now.

I am not a Cetra. I am more than that.

I am not Sephiroth nor Vergil

I know Vergil.

He's my...

"Father!"


	5. Chapter 4

[_**Cross' P.O.V**_]

Dante and the girl with him stopped. Obviously they were dumbfounded as Cloud and Yuffie are. No one, even myself, actually knew what's going on. I don't know why my father sent me in this place. I don't even remember why he turned me into a Cetra. All I know is that if there's a Cetra, there's also a destruction coming on. The only problem is that I don't know when and who will cause that.

For them...

_It's Sephiroth on the first place. _

"If you want to keep this town at peace, I'd suggest you go back to Limbo." Dante finally said after a few minutes of just staring at each other.

"Where's Limbo?" Cloud interrupted.

"It's where your whore of a mother went after she died. It's hell."

Impulsively, Cloud dashed in front of Dante and grabbed him by the neck as he lifted his body up. This Cloud, is full of surprises. He's stronger than I thought he was. No one has ever done that to Dante. Even my father.

"Bring... Me... Down!" He struggled.

"Don't you ever talk like that to my mother ever again. Got me? You don't know anything." Cloud threw Dante five meters away from us and looked at me with his beautiful eyes. "You've been nice and all but I think this wide-mouthed guy is right. I don't want any trouble here in Midgar, we've been working hard for the peace of this planet. I'd suggest you leave. I'm sorry."

I quickly understood what he was trying to say. I can see his past, full of sorrow and bitterness, but something tells me that he doesn't actually want me to leave. But I know the responsibility that he has to do.

"I would leave... If I actually know how. I don't even know where I came from."

"Someone's coming." The lady that was with Dante suddenly interrupted our conversation. "Quick, hide!" Lady jumped to the ground and hid under the metals in the slum. Dante was also hiding, only Cloud and Yuffie stayed. I turned invisible for the sake of it. I don't know how I did but I just knew I can do that.

"Where's the white hair dude?" Yuffie whispered to Cloud.

"I'm here." I replied. "I'm invisible."

A helicopter appeared from afar, guys with a suit released a rope and came falling down towards us. Oddly, their uniforms are like the ones that Reno was wearing. So this is his company huh? Shinra...

"Where is the Cetra Cloud?" A blonde woman walked towards us, with a taller and tanned guy.

The sound of the helicopter makes it hard for both of the parties to have a conversation.

"There's a new Cetra?" Cloud acted out. He's a good actor.

"We know you have the Cetra, now show him before we actually blow this place up."

_"They won't do that." I whispered to Cloud._

"Honestly, I don't know what you guys are talking about. Now if you'll excuse me."

"We heard an explosion here." Probably one the bazooka's rocket.

"We're training." Yuffie said lamely. Well, that's a good alibi.

"Bring him." The blonde girl ordered from her radio.

A guy from the helicopter fell. Someone familiar to me.

"Reno!" I panicked. My instincts seem to fail my focus on my invisibility and I teleported towards Reno teleported back behind Cloud. I'm holding Reno in my arms. He's badly beaten. He did kept his mouth shut but I guess they did something that can make him talk.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing that he could say and passed out. He's not yet dead that's for sure.

"How dare you? He was you friend and you will go that far just to find me? What kind of people are you?"

"And how do you know that?" The guy wearing a suit finally spoke.

"Is it because you're a Cetra?" The girl followed.

"That's none of your business." I saw Reno coughed blood. It made me so angry that I raised my hand and used my telekinesis to lift the woman and the guy up together with the helicopter and with all my power, I dissolved them into tiny particles which practically made them non-existent. I can revive them anytime I want, but right now, they're annoying.

"If you can simply kill them with just lifting your arms, imagine the destruction you can bring in this place." Dante appeared from where he's hiding. I looked at my hands. I can't believe I can do that. That power. My powers. They are limitless. I wonder what's more for me that is waiting up there. Surprisingly, I don't feel so surprised about these discoveries. Cloud and Yuffie was so stunned that they can't even speak. Hell their thoughts are also messed up.

"Don't worry. I can revive them." I said, ashamed of the violence I caused. "Reno are you okay?"

"I can't believe... they... almost killed me... their friend... just to find you. I kept my promise but they threatened me. I'm so sorry." Reno coughed.

"Oh don't be a cry baby. You'll be fine once this fella heal you." Dante mocked.

"You saw what I did to those guys right? I can do that to you." I said starting to get irritated. "Cloud... I'm so sorry you have to see that. I'm leaving Midgar as early as I can." I said looking down, Putting Reno on the ground.

"I'm sorry for what I have said awhile ago back. It's just that I'm worried something bad will happen again. Just like what Sephiroth did."

"I know."

"It makes sense now, why Vergil sent someone more powerful than him. It's because you're his portal." Dante suddenly spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" the girl with him was also confused.

"Mary, it does makes sense." Dante patted me on the head.


	6. Chapter 5

[_**Cross' P.O.V**_]

Dante and her friend, Mary I presumed, came with us to 7th Heaven. It was so hard to keep a low profile, specially when you're with this wide-mouthed insensitive bastard who's unfortunately my uncle. No wonder my father always hated him. But my father is also insane! Like, what the hell! Or should I say what the limbo!

_Mehe._

Why would he bring me in such a peaceful place? To ruin everything?! It's hard to tell. This planet, according to what I have read in their minds, have been in such a devastating situation. I guess this Sephiroth guy had something to do with it. Though I wonder what he's really like.

_Not all evil are born evil. _

_Some grew up as one._

But I believe that not all evil will stay evil forever. For instance, this wide-mouthed insensitive bastard, my uncle, he's not really that evil. I saw what he did for the safety of the Earth. But still, he pisses me off. His attitude is so annoying that he's not really good with teamwork or working with other people in particular. And he knows it.

If my father brought me here just to be a medium then why did he transfigure me into a Cetra? Of all the creature, he could have turn me into a bird. But no! He turned me into a Cetra. Because that puts of a big show. Isn't it father?

_Sarcasm._

I'm quite mad at my dad, quite mad about Dante for being noisy and feeling sorry for Cloud. I shouldn't have dragged him into this. But he has no choice huh?

Why would my father use me as a medium then? To dominate this place? Heh, good luck with that. This place is powerful, as a Cetra, I could even feel the energy on the ground that I'm standing in. The planet can protect itself.

"Dozing off there?" Dante smacked me at the back. "I think Lady knew how we can get out of this place."

"How did you get in here in the first place?"

"Someone made a portal."

"Then maybe that _someone _can bring us all back then huh?" I said getting irritated.

"That _someone _is already dead. Dante killed him off. That's why we had the chance to open the portal. You know how things work in our place, kill first before you get what you want."

Tifa came with a tray of juice and I kindly smiled at him. "No offense," Tifa coughed. "But is it always that violent in your place?"

"I have seen worse." Lady winked at Tifa.

"How's Reno?" I asked Tifa.

"Going gay on this Reno huh?" Dante smirked and without second thoughts I teleported in front of him and slapped him in the face. Then went back to my original sit.

"Shut up Dante." I said, blushing. My sexual orientation is another god damn story. I'm just worried alright.

"He's doing great actually. Being his douche self. Your heal helped him a lot."

"Glad to know that." I sighed.

"So what are we going to do now? We can't just sit here and have drinks while this planet is at the stake of being extinct from god know who." Dante asked. Wiping his guns out.

"May I ask what's the dating system here?" Lady asked Tifa whose resting her chin on her hands, watching us.

"Dating what?" Tifa asked lamely.

"Never mind. So there's no dating system here. We just have to wait for the full moon. Then we can access to the portal using the gem that the guy you killed gave us. It works on full moons."

"That is, if there's a moon." Dante said dumbly.

"We're fucked." Lady face palmed herself.

"I'm a Cetra." I said out of the blue. "I don't... I don't... or maybe I can't... destroy this planet. I can't harm this planet. Because I'm a Cetra."

"What are you discovering?" Cloud suddenly appeared.

"I can't harm this planet, it is speaking to me. If my father sent me here... turned me into a Cetra... then his intentions are not to destroy this planet..."

"So you mean, he's trying to protect it? What does that have to do with him? He belonged to Limbo, what is he trying to do?" Dante asked impatiently.

"He's trying to protect it..." I said mimicking Dante's words. Still figuring this out. "I'm a weapon."

"A weapon?" Cloud asked. "You mean a weapon from Gaia? But you said your father sent you here?"

"Not for Gaia... but for my father."

"But you're a Cetra!" Lady asked.

"His Cetra..."

"That is fucking my mind Cross! What the hell!" Dante tapped impatiently.

"I get it. Your father's intention for you is not to destroy the planet... but to rule it."

"Maybe it's a good thing?" I asked myself.

"Or maybe... he sent you as a gift for Gaia because he knew something is coming up." Tifa spoke, making sense.

"I know Vergil, he's sick. If he knew something is coming up, he'd actually pair with the bad and not the good. He's a no good person."

"That's still my father Dante." I rolled my eyes. "Guys. We have company." With my enhanced hearing, I heard lots of people coming towards us. The sound of metal and boots stands out. "There are soldiers."

"Damn." Cloud whispered. "We'll figure out your reason, but for awhile, we have to stop these soldiers. They're Shinra's men. They're up for you too."

"Let's see what these baddies got." Dante smirked, he's probably more excited than Cloud to fight. "Looks like there's a hundred of them."

"Shinra is not kidding with this one." Tifa said. "I'll keep Denzel and Marlene safe."

"Please." Cloud said.

"Yow guys! If a bullet ever hits this bar, I swear to heavens I will put this fist in your throats. Got it?" Tifa giggled not surprised by these events.

"Looking forward to that." Lady smirked.

Dante opened the door and from afar, I saw lots of them coming this way, we have to somehow distract them in an open place so no one would get hurt. I squinted my eyes. "Hey guys, run straight to the next open space, we can't risk people getting hurt." I said to them, specifically to Cloud as I trust him more than Dante. He did what I said and the other followed.

I raised my hand and focused my energy to the sky. I hope this one works.

Or it'll be embarrassing.

I controlled the clouds together and created a very dark sky, they are turning above on my will. The peaceful sunny day became a scary and chaotic day. Thunders were formed. I guess it worked. I striked the thunder towards a group of soldiers whose trying to come towards me. Dozens of them stumbled back and it made me feel satisfied.

_Wait... hurting people... don't get me satisfied. _

That thought distracted me and it made me lose my focus so dozens of them still came back.

Hurting people. Does this mean...

I'm bad?

I'm evil too? Just like my father?

A warm and comforting hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up and saw Reno came out of nowhere. I smiled at me, that cheeky smile he does is always contagious. I smiled back.

"I know your head's a little messed up but we have to go." Reno said, he grabbed my wrist and we ran somewhere, where Cloud and the rest are. We have to hide and figure this out as early as possible.


End file.
